


Will that be all?

by BlissfulDaydream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulDaydream/pseuds/BlissfulDaydream





	Will that be all?

Lena was in no damn mood for any more of Supergirl's sanctimonious bullshit. Not today. She'd suffered through wall to wall meetings with utter pigs, balding, middle aged creeps. Not to mention the 7 infuriating texts from James, begging for another chance. Pah. She’d scoffed to herself, another chance at what? Absolute mediocrity? No thank you Mr. Olsen. Goodbye and good riddance. 

 

No, not today. 

 

Kara was still stuttering at her, it seemed absurd, her standing there in all her Supergirl glory, tripping over her words like her pastel wearing alter ego. Lena only just managed to resist rolling her eyes. She was done. This day needed to end. She had a brand new bottle of Lagavulin waiting for her at home and a giant bubble bath with her name on it. And, if, at some point in the night, she decided to work off some tension by fucking herself senseless with her favourite vibrator, then so be it. She was a grown ass woman and she could do whatever the hell she wanted. She just had to lose the wounded puppy first. 

 

Cutting off yet another rambling sentence from the pleading alien Lena spat out a question that would set in motion a new era for her relationship with her ‘ _best friend_ ’. 

 

“Will that be all?” she thrust the words out, utterly unimpressed, her tone dripping with ‘Luthor’. 

 

Kara was taken aback. She looked at Lena, really looked at her for the first time since she'd come bumbling into her office, once again begging for forgiveness. 

 

For some reason a smile made its way way onto Kara's features. She couldn't explain it but she suddenly realised that everything had changed. She realised that Lena wasn't hanging on her every word, she was barely paying attention at all. She was hardly managing to stay polite. 

 

Something snapped inside Kara, she decided it was high time she regained all of Lena Luthor's attention. 

 

Lena raised an eyebrow at the smirk that had suddenly appeared on her ex friend's face. She couldn't quite explain to herself why her heartbeat had kicked up a notch, or why the air around them seemed to buzz with a current. 

 

Kara moved towards the young CEO, her eyes raking over the woman in front of her while her brain tried to formulate a plan, an idea, anything to take back some control. 

 

She arrived in the space directly next to Lena’s chair, stretched out her hand to settle it over an armrest and turned. Lena was facing the other woman now, staring up at the annoying, terrible, wonderful, beautiful hero. 

 

Kara didn't miss the sharp intake of breath. She didn't miss the heady scent of arousal that her actions had generated either. It was intoxicating. Kara felt light headed with power and lust. 

 

“I don't think you heard me Ms. Luthor,” she crooned as she gently eased Lena’s thighs apart, careful to only hint at pressure, needing to make absolutely sure Lena wanted her attention. Lena flung her legs open without hesitation. Kara dropped to her knees between them. She closed her eyes as a fresh wave of arousal hit her nostrils before gathering herself and continuing with her little speech, “I said, I'd do _anything_ it took for you to forgive me. Even if that meant getting on my knees and begging at the feet of a Luthor.”

 

Lena felt her jaw slacken, her breath came in harsh bursts. She couldn't even begin to track how she'd gone from pissed off to obscenely aroused in a matter of seconds. 

 

Kara lifted her hands to the other woman's bare thighs. She ran them along smooth, milky skin, gently nudging the pencil skirt higher and higher. 

 

“Lena,” she commanded, “if you want me to stop, tell me to stop.” 

 

Lena shook her head. 

 

“I need to hear you, Lena.” 

 

“Fuck, Kara! Don't stop! Don't you fucking dare stop!” Lena burst out in a panting exclamation. 

 

The want, the need in Lena’s voice did things to Kara. She felt her underwear getting wetter and wetter. By the smell of it Lena’s was equally as wrecked. As that, delicious, thought crossed her mind, she decided she needed to find out for sure. 

 

She kept her eyes latched onto the other woman's the whole time as she slipped her right hand under Lena’s skirt until she reached the soft, damp lace covering the big, bad CEO's quivering pussy. She tugged at the flimsy material and flung it behind her, marveling at the low groan her action had elicited. 

 

Unwilling to wait any longer she pushed the tight, black skirt the rest of the way up to Lena’s hips, revealing the dripping treat between her thighs. 

 

Kara took one last look in Lena’s eyes, saw the passion, the desire there and ducked her head. 

 

She licked deeply into the young woman's cunt, delighting at the delicious taste hitting her tongue and the exquisite sounds coming from the woman's mouth. 

 

Kara spent hours on her knees, licking, sucking, biting, kissing, loving, fucking, worshipping. Lena could hardly remember her own name by the time Kara stood up and smoothed down her little, red skirt. She certainly couldn't stand, her legs long since rendered useless by the expert ministrations of her caped lover. 

 

Kara picked up her woman, cradling her with the care and attention as if she were made of soft porcelain. She flew through the night sky, straight to Lena’s apartment and into her bedroom. 

 

Without uttering a word Kara undressed the young woman and laid her down reverently. She felt suddenly self conscious, her usual insecurities had returned tenfold. Lena could sense it. 

 

“Supergirl. Kara, stay. Please.” 

 

Kara smiled, super sped out of her own clothes and slipped into bed. The women found each other and intertwined their bodies, wanting no space between them. 

 

“Kara…” 

 

“I know, Lena. Shhh, just let me hold you. I never want to let go.” 

 

Lena smiled into Kara's chest, took a deep breath and fell into blissful, uninterrupted, dreamless sleep. 

 

 


End file.
